Los vampiros gracias a pociones son mujeres
by Kamirin-chan
Summary: han escuchado que refrán 'la curiosidad mato al gato? Pues, eso fue lo que le paso a nuestro Rumano, el cual tendrá que vivir (arrastrando a consigo a varias naciones) lo procesos femeninos, sin saber si podrá volver a ser un hombre.
1. La poción que cambia todo

**¡Hola mundo! Kamirin-chan esta presente... después de mucho tiempo, pero presente! Creo que debo una disculpa a todas las personas que leen mis fics, pero les tengo que decir algo... ¡la cual sera dicha al final del capitulo! Mejor vamos al capitulo! **

_**Disclaimers: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino que a Himaruya Hidekaz, the heroe**_

**Nombres:**

_**Rumania: Nikolai Popescu (elegi este nombre y cambie el anterior porque me gusto mucho más este... por eso)**_

_**Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkland (todo el mundo lo conoce)**_

**¡Corre capitulo!**

* * *

**_~:-Chapter 1-:~_**

**_~:-Cambios-:~_**

En una lugar que nadie conoce(El cual es Inglaterra) que esta muy muy muy lejana-mente (Osea, en el hogar de Arthur Kirkland).

-Nikolai...- dice un hombre con notable acento británico, de cabellos rubios desordenados y unos ojos verdes muy lindos y profundos. ¿Lo que arruina su hermosura? Sus enormes y cejas hechas con marcadores.

-¿Hm?- dice un hombre con un acento de Romania, con cabellos rubios oscuros con un tono rojizo y unos orbes color sangre. ¿Lo que uno hace que piense que es un vampiro? Sus colmillos más desarrollados.

-Solo tengo una pequeña pregunta...- dice el pelirrubia de ojos verdes mientras un tic aparece en su ojo izquierdo- ¡¿PORQUE MIERDA ESTAMOS HACIENDO ESTO EN MI CASA?! ¡COMO SI TU NO TUVIERAS CASA!

-¡Calma!- dice el de colmillos más desarrollados- Creo que tu aun no entiendes que es ser amigos... _''Lo tuyo es mio, y lo mio es mio'_' ¿entiendes?

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡¿EXPLÍCATE BIEN EL PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENE QUE SER EN MI CASA?!-

-¡Comprende que es porque todo es más fácil hacerlo en tu casa!- le explica el Rumano, mientras intenta calmar Arthur- más encima tu tienes cosas más apta para hacer pociones...

-¿pero porque no le preguntaste a Noruega? El hace mejor las pociones y su Ogro los hubiera ayudado- dice el ojiverde posado su mirada en la rojiza del otro.

-Le pregunte... pero dijo que _''tengo que cuidar a mi **søt og kosete bror** (lindo y tierno hermano)... más encima no quiero participar en idioteces''_-

-**God** (dios)...- suelta un suspiro el de cejas tupidas mientras se toma la cabeza

-¡**Vă rog** (¡Por favor!)!- exclama Nikolai con una sonrisa- ¡va a ser muy divertido, Arthur!-

-¿Pero estas seguro de esto?- Le pregunta Arthur, inseguro, mientras se ''cejón sentido'' le empieza a advertir- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto...

-¡Pues claro que lo estoy!- Nikolai le dice con una gran sonrisa mientras le da pequeños y suaves golpes en la espalda al británico- si no lo estuviera no lo haría, Arthy...

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ARTHY, **SHIT** (MIERDA)!- Le espeta el pelirrubio al otro hombre- Pero... ¿sabes que sucederá si lo hacemos?-

-Bueno, siéndote sincero...- dice el Rumano con a una sonrisa- se como se hace... peronosequesucedera ¡pero eso no importa!

Con esto, un pequeño silencio de unos...7 segundos, antes de que al ingles le aparecieran miles de venas enojadas en su frente

-¡¿TU ERES IDIOTA O QUE?! ¡¿COMO QUIERES HACER ALGO SIN NI SIQUIERA SABER QUE VA A SUCEDER?!- Le grita Arthur a Nikolai, mientras este solo se tapa las orejas por el grito

-¡Ya, ya!¡Hombre!- Le responde Nikolai- ¡No es como si nunca hayas hecho esto!

-¡pero puede ser peligroso, tu **idiot** (idiota)!- dice Arthur, mientras mila de mala forma al ojirojo

Al escuchar esto, a Nikolai se le formo una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Tienes miedo arthy?-

-¡¿WHAT?!- grita Arthur- **Of course not** (¡por supesto que no!)! ¡como estarlo!

-¿En serio?- le dice sin creerlo Nikolai, mientras levanta una ceja

-¡te dicen que si, Nik!- exclama un poco sonrojado el ingles, haciendo que este toma de un perchero su capa negra y se la coloque inmediatamente- ¿Donde esta esa puta receta de poción?- dice mientras se arremanga sus su camisa.

Nikolai, formando una sonrisa, le muestra la receta, haciendo que el ingles de inmediato empieza a trabajar

* * *

**_~:-2 horas después-:~_**

Después de dos horas de un arduo y estimulante trabajo; Arthur Kirkland, representante de Inglaterra y Nikolai Popescu, representante de el reino de Rumanía, habían terminado su hermosa y genial ''poción-que-es-más-asombrosa-que-Prusia''. Nikolai miraba maravillado el caldero en donde se encontraba una poción de un color rosa pálido, mientras que Arthur lo miraba con desconfianza.

-¿Crees que esto es seguro, Nik?- le pregunta Arthur, mirando a la poción con recelo, mientras que el Rumano lo mira maravillado

-¡Pues claro que si!- dice el pelirrubio con toques rojizos, mientras le muestra el libro de hechizos- Dice ''Poción para mostrar la verdadera forma de alguien'' ¡Nos mostrara que es lo que en realidad somos!

-Igual no me da mucha confianza... ¿porque no esperamos mejor a que Noruega la vea? El interpreta mejor esto...

-¡nah! es siempre dice ''van a morir si hacen eso''- dice el Rumano, imitando la voz de su amigo Noruego-

-Nikolai... eso solo lo dijo una maldita vez...- dice el pelirrubio- y la poción trataba sobre ''auto-destrucción''

-Bueno... puede ser que tenia ALGO de razón, pero igual ¡no pasara nada!- dice Nikolai con una sonrisa, haciendo que suspirara el británico.

-ok... pero tu seguirás solo ¿bien?- le dice Arthur, quitándose su capa- No quiero se más parte de esto...

-**plictisitor**... (Aburrido)- dice con un puchero el Rumano, mientras el británico cuelga su capa- ¡entonces solo mira esta asombrosa creación!

* * *

_**~:-Mientras tanto, En Alemania-:~**_

-¿Hm?- exclama un sensual albino de pelo blanco platinado y unos extraños y hermosos orbes rojizos mezclados con un tono violeta.

-**¿Bruder?** (¿hermano?)- exclama un fornido rubio de orbes azules cargando una gran caja.

La mirada del rubio se encontró con la rojiza del albino, el cual era su hermano

-Estas pálido... **Stimmt etwas nicht?** (¿pasa algo?)- le pregunta el azulino, mirando preocupado a su hermano

-¡Kesesesese! no pasa nada, **west**! es solo que mi asombrosa esencia sintió que alguien dijo que había algo era mucho más asombroso que yo! ¡asombrosidades mías!- exclama el albino, mientras le pasa una mano por el cuello a su hermano menor (aunque este tenga mayor porte)

-ok...- dice no muy seguro el alemán, mientras mira a su hermano- ¿me ayudas con estas cajas?

-¡Kesesese! ¡tu asombroso hombre te ayudara! ¡kesesese!- exclama el albino mientras sale de la habitación a buscar más cajas; mientras el rubio solo soltaba un suspiro

* * *

_**~De vuelta en Inglaterra-:~**_

-Mm...- murmura Nikolai, mientras revisa bien el libro de hechizos- Solo queda agregar un cabello...

-No pensaras colocar cabello tuyo ¿verdad?- dice exceptico Arthur mientras se cruza de brazos

-Arthy... si ya sabes la respuesta ¿para que preguntas?- le dice con una sonrisa el Rumano sacando de sus cabales al ingles

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ARTHY!- exclama el ingles.

-¡Ya! ¡Bueno!- dice el ojirrojo, mientras se corta un poco de cabello- ¡es ahora o nunca!

Mientras Nikolai terminaba de preparar la poción, Arthur se acerco al libro de pociones y lo empezó a hojear. El ingles lo leía sin prestar mucha atención hasta que llego a la sección de la pócima

-''Pócima de cambio de forma''- empezó a leer el ojiverde- ''Poción que muestra la verdadera forma de la persona... ''-

-¡Ya esta!- exclama Nikolai sacando un pequeño frasco y colocando un poco de la sustancia en este- ¡Veamos si funcionas!- exclama mientras acerca la poción hacia su boca para después tomarla de un trago-

-¡**WAIT** (ESPERA)!- exclama Arthur, intentando detener al rumano, el cual ya se había tomado toda la poción

-Ah~- exclama el ojirojo mientras se limpia lo que quedaba de poción con su camisa-

Los dos hombres se sumergieron en otro silencio, mientras que el rumano seguía degustando la poción

-Mm... sabía a chocolate...- murmura el Rumano, sacando a relucir su colmillo más desarrollado...- dice este, pero de inmediato, le dieron una ahorcada y se contrajo.

-¡NIK!- dice preocupado Arthur, acercándose al de procedencia Rumana- ¡¿**WHAT DID YOU DO** (Que hiciste)?!

De repente, del caldero utilizado para preparar la poción, apareció una pequeña luz, para después esta se disipara con un humo color rosa.

-Nikolai! ¡¿**Are you ok** (estas bien)?!- le pregunta el ingles, mientras toze por el humo

-Eso creo...- dice una voz más aguda y femenina que la del Rumano

-¿Eh?- dice el Ingles mientras empieza a enfocar bien por el humo

Al ya despejarce el humo, Arthur pudo ver a una chica de máximo 20 años, cabellos largos rubios con un tono rojizo y ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Creo que...esto no es bueno- dice Nikolai, mientras ve su cuerpo todo cambiado

En el suelo, se encontraba el libro de pociones en la pagina de la poción. En letras rojas y grandes decía:

_''¡ATENCIÓN!''_

_''Esta poción no tiene forma de revertirse''_

_''Piénselo bien antes e hacerla''_

.

.

.

**_~:-Fin chapter 1-:~_**

* * *

**¡Ya esta el capitulo! Creo que para los que ya habian leido este capitulo, esta MUY cambiado, pero prefiero este que al otro.**

**Bueno, lo que tenia que decir era sobre el fic de ''La nueva generación'' y ''DRbbls infancia ''La Nueva Generación''... Aviso que voy a borrar esos dos fics. ¿El po que? Ya no me llaman la antencion esos dos y no se... No me nace nada escribir sobre ellos... era eso... Espero que comprendan**

**¡Espero sus reviews y que disfruten el fic!**

**~Se despide~**

**Kamirin-chan**


	2. Many many pociones y un mal resultado

**¡Hola mundo! ¡Kamirin-chan ya aparecio! *polonia mode-on* osea, como que la coolisima yo ya esta para colorar su poco cool vida con el rosado, tipo! *Polonia mode-off* Olviden eso... ¡Mejor ya vamos a leer!**

**Disclaimers:**

_**Hetalia no me pertenece, sino que le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, tambien conocido como Himaruya-sama o... Chuck Norris**_

**Personajes que aparecen:**

_**Nikolai Popescu/Romania**_

_**Arthur Kirkland/Inglaterra**_

_**Lukas Bondevik/Noruega**_

**¡Corre capitulo!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~:-Chapter 2-:~**_

-Esto... no es bueno- dice por quinta vez el Rumano mientras se intenta acomodar su ropa, la cual ya le queda grande, al convertirse en mujer.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS!- le espeta el británico a Nikolai, mientras este solo ignora. ¡Y NO ME IGNORES!

- Arthur... ya no tengo humor para estar escuchando tus gritos...- le dice el Rumano, mientras le da una mirada desafiante al ingles

-Esta bien...- dice Arthur bajando la voz- ...¿que piensas hacer?-

-Eso... no lo se... pedirle ayuda a Lukas...- dice el ojirojo, mientras mira el libro de pociones para buscar alguna solución.

-Ya leíste lo que sale en el libro... seras mujer para siempre- le responde el ingles, mirando a su amigo, mientras cruza sus brazos.

-¡PERO YO NO QUIERO ESTAR ASÍ!- exclama Nikolai, mientras se para- ¡YO NO QUIERO TENER PECHOS!

-¡TE TENDRÁS QUE ACOSTUMBRAR, SOLAMENTE!- le dice Arthur, mirándolo enojado- ¡QUE TE HAYA PASADO ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA!

-¡¿PERO ENTONCES PORQUE NO ME DETUVISTE, SI ERES ''TAN'' INTELIGENTE?!- le dice el Rumano, incitándolo a pelear

-...Porque tu eres un cabeza dura,** idiot** (idiota)- se escucha una voz sin ningún sentimiento desde la puerta principal de la casa del ingles

En la puerta, se encontraba un joven apoyado en el marco de la puerta, de unos 22 años, cabellos rubios casi blancos sujetados por una horquillas con forma de la ''cruz del norte'' y orbes azules como el mismísimo mar.

-¿Lukas? **What are you doing here** (que estas haciendo aquí)?- le pregunta Arthur, acercándose al noruego

-Pixie* me fue a avisar- dice Lukas, acercándose al Rumano, el cual solo se sonrojo por la mirada inquisidora del pelirrubio de ojos azules-

-¡**Nu te mai uita la mine** (¡deja de mirarme!)!- exclama el Rumano-

-Pasame el libro de pociones- dice el Noruego sin ninguna expresión- veremos s se puedo hacer algo contra... esto- dice Lukas, dirigiendo su mirada al cuerpo del Rumano

-¡QUE YA DEJES DE MIRARME!- exclama este, mientras le tira el libro por la cabeza al Noruego, pero este lo esqiva y el libro llega en la cara del ingles

-**WHY THE HELL ARE THROWING THE BOOK, STUPID?**! (¡¿por que demonios estas tirando el libro, estúpido?!)- exclama el ingles, sobandose su nariz, la cual habia resivido el golpe

-Son las hormonas, Arthur- le dice Lukas- Le va a llevar su...- dice Lukas, pero un golpe en su pantorrilla lo calla

-Atrévete a decir eso, y mueres- le dice con una mirada asesina Nikolai, mientras estos dos solo tragan secamente y asienten.

-Me-mejor busquemos la maldita solución- dice el ingles, mientras recoge el libro y ayuda alevantar a Lukas

-~Si~- exclama feliz el Rumano, mientras da saltos

Arthur y Lukas solo miran al rumano, el cual esta todo feliz- ...y le va a llegar...- murmuran los dos, mientras empiezan a buscar alguna poción

* * *

_**~:-1 Hora después-:~**_

-¡Maldición!- exclama Arthur mientras se tira en un sillón cercano, mientras se soba sus cienes.

-...no...- murmura por lo bajo Nikolai, moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza

Lukas solo se mantenía impasible, mientras que seguía ojeando el libro.

-¿Como no puede haber una solución?- se pregunta para si mismo el Rumano, soltando un suspiro

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS!- le grita el ingles, mientras lo encara- ¡¿Y tu me hiciste caso?! ~Oh~ NO,** You didn't** (no lo hiciste)

-Arthur... pero si igual una forma de romper el hechizo- dice Lukas, cerrando firmemente el libro, haciendo que los otros dos lo quedaran mirando

-¡¿de-de verdad?!- exclama con una sonrisa el Rumano, mientras mira con brillo al Noruego

-Tengo una poción que contrarreste todo hechizo u poción... podría servir- le responde el Noruego bajando la mirada hasta encontrarse con los orbes carmines del de nacionalidad Rumana-

-~¡graciasgraciasgracias!~- exclama Nikolai mientras abraza al Noruego, el cual se sonrojo al sentir ''eso'' de la chica

-Suéltame- le dice rápidamente el Noruego empujando al Rumano

-~¡Voy a volver a ser hombre!~- exclama Nikolai, mientras ahora va a abrazar al ingles, el cual se sonrojo completamente

-¡SU-SUÉLTAME, **YOU GIT** (TU IDIOTA)!- exclama un sonrojado Arthur, mientras se intenta separar del Rumano

Mientras, Lukas miraba todo el jaleo que estaban haciendo Arthur y Nikolai tranquilamente, hasta que sintio un liquio salir de su nariz este llevo su mano para ver el liquido que resulto ser sangre

-...Conque esto es tener un sangrado nasal...- murmura el Noruego, mientras se limpia la nariz, mientras ve pelear al Ingles y al Rumano

-**¡Stop it, Nikolai** (¡Para. Nikolai!)- le grita Arthur seriamente a Nikolai, el cual lo quedo mirando y se relajo- ¡comencemos a hacer esa poción!

-¡si!- exclaman el ojizul y el ojirojo (aclaremos de inmediato que el Noruego exclamo esto sin ninguna emoción... tonto y sensual Noruego sin emociones...)

* * *

**_~:- Una hora después-:~_**

-¿ya esta lista?- pregunta el Rumano, el cual estaba al lado del ingles, el cual se cuestionaba seriamente en golpearse la cabeza con la pared

-...Nikolai... Te hemos dicho 1000 veces...- dice Arthur

-977 veces, Arthur- dice Lukas, mientras sigue moviendo la poción

-...Lo que sea... que aun no esta lista...-

-¿Pero cuando estará?- pregunta de nuevo Nikaola, con una cara inocente

-...En unos dos minutos...- dice Lukas, probando un poco de la poción

-Oh~- exclama con un puchero, mientras se va a sentar Nikolai

-...**idiot** (idiota)- murmura el ingles junto a un suspiro soltado por el Noruego

* * *

**_~:-Dos minutos Después-:~_**

-¡ahora si?- dice otra vez el ojirrojo, mientras que sus orbes tiene un brillo de esperanza

-... ahora si...- dice en un suspiro Lukas, mientras que Arthur esta, literalmente, golpeando su cabeza en contra de la pared

-Arthur... te harás daño si lo sigues haciendo- dice Nikolai, mientras levanta su dedo indice

-...Prefiero esto, a que escuchar otra de tus MALDITAS preguntas... Nik- dice Arthur, mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo

-...Yo también te quiero- dice Nikolai mientras se acerca a la olla con la poción- ¿esto de verdad funcionara?- pregunta, mira ve la verdosa poción

-Lee lo que dice sobre la poción _''Anula cualquier poción, CUALQUIER''_. eso te debe de decir mucho ¿no?- dice Lukas, mostrandole la pocion en su libro de pociones avanzadas

-Hm...- dice un poco desconfiado Nikolai, mientras mira con asco la poción- Ahora que lo pienso... no es TAN malo ser mujer...

-¡OH NO!- exclama el pelirrubio, mientras e sale una vena en la frente- ¡**YOU** TE VAS A TOMAR **THIS** POCION,** RIGHT NOW**!- exclama mientras le pasa una botella llena del liquido ese

-Debería decir que eso sonó a lo Feliks... pero mejor no lo digo...- murmura para si mismo el Rumano, pero es escuchado por todos los presentes

-Eso si se escucho, Nikolai...- dice el Noruego mientras solo mueve la cabeza

-Oh...**rahat** (mierda)...- dice Nikolai, mientras que a Arthur le aparece un aura intimidarte- ¡muy bien! lo tomare...

Y así, Nikolai tomo la botella y de un rápido trago, se bebió toda la poción. Al terminarla, solo hace una cara de asco mientras deja la botella en la mesa que tenia al lado suyo. Un silencio apareció, el cual fue detenido por el Noruego

-¿sientes algo raro?- dice Lukas mientras mira al ojirrojo

-Pues na- dice Nikolai, pero una nube de humo azul aparece, tapando al Rumano

-**YES! WE ID IT**! (¡si! ¡Lo hicimos!)- exclama felizmente Arthur mientras levanta las manos al cielo

-Creo que te estas juntando mucho con **Amerika** (America)...- murmura silenciosamente Lukas, mientras ve al Ingles saltar felizmente por la habitacion

-Ejem...- dice Nikolai... sin ningún cambio

-Oh... **shit**- murmura de nuevo Arthur, dejando de celebrar

-... Tampoco tenia TAN mal sabor- dice el Rumano, antes de fijar su rojiza mirada en el libro de hechizos- ¡AH!

-¡¿que sucede?!- pregunta (preocupado) Arthur

-¡mi libro de hechizos esta brillando!- dice apuntando al libro de la poción de cambio de sexo, el cual tenia un brillo en una de sus paginas

Lukas, tranquilamente, tomo el libro, pero no pudo ver bien por el brillo que había. Cuando ya pudo ver, se dio cuenta que una frase se había formado debajo de la advertencia

-Oigan... tienen que leer esto- dice sin emoción el Noruego, mostrando a Arthur y a Nikolai el libro

_''ADVERTENCIA PARA LOS ILUSOS QUE INTENTARON CAMBIAR EL GIRO DE LA POCIÓN''_

-**WHAT?! ¡you! ¡bastard!** - exclama Arthur ante lo leído

_''intentare no haber escuchado eso..._

_bueno, en si, nosotros, por recompensarlos por ser seres que intentaron sabiamente romper el hechizo y agregando que ustedes son naciones; la poción en Nikolai Popescu, representación del reino de Rumanía, va a cambiar su efecto_

-¡¿de verdad?!- exclama esperanzado el Rumano, mientras una sonrisa de felicidad aparece en sus labios- ¡TOMA ESA!

-Nikolai... mejor cállate- le dice Lukas para seguir leyendo

_'''la poción usada tendrá su fin al cumplir un año el efecto''_

-Siempre tiene que ser al año...- murmura el Ingles mientras se cruza de brazos

_''Pe~ro como cualquier cosa, esto tiene un pero''_

.¡¿POR QUE?!- exclama Nikolai, llorando desconsoladamente

Lukas solo se da un golpe en su frente con la palma de la mano.

_''para que se desvanezca el efecto de la poción, el cuerpo del ser (Nikolai Popescu) no puede tener ningún tipo de cambio biológico''_

-¿Como un cambio biológico?- pregunta Arthur ya más interesado

_''resumiendo... , NO ALCOHOL, NINGÚN TIPO DE PERFORACIÓN Y/O TATUAJES''_

_''Y por sobre todo''_

_''NO SEXO''_

Ante esto, solo se creo un momento de silencio entre las tres naciones, mientras que a Nikolai solo adquiría un color carmín en su cara, mientras que Arthur solo intentaba no reírse de la situación

-BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA!~- se ríe el ojiverde- ¡TU PRIMER AÑO DE CELIBATO, NIK! ¡buajajajajajaj!

-Aun... - dice Lukas, también intentando no reírse- queda que leer...

_'' ...después de las risas..._

_Otra cosa que le sucederá al espécimen Rumano, es que su cuerpo recibirá una ''pequeña'' descarga de Feromonas femeninas_

_O sea... Se convertirá en una maquina irresistible para el sexo opuesto, por lo que se necesitara que alguien proteja la ''virginidad'' del Rumano''_

-Oh... mierda...- murmuran los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras que alguien en lo lejos, se mataba de la risa

**_~:-Fin chapter 2-:~_**

* * *

**Ñiajajajaja~ que soy malota con el pobre y sensual Rumano/a~ pero bueno~**

**¡ah responder reviews!**

**Erzebeth K: ¡y quedo la crema bien batida! Norge, como es tan suensualon, siempre adivina todo~ Y quien dice que solo cofcofFranciacofcofcof le gustara Nikolai (vers. Fem)?**

**Javierita-Hotaru-Minah: See D:... me dio tristeza dejar ese triangulo amorocito... pero podría venir algo con eso más adelante~**

**¡Bueno! solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente~**

**Se despide**

_**~Kamirin-chan~**_


	3. La ayuda (no tan ayudosa) llega

**¡holoholoholo!~ ¡Ya llego la asombrosa y genial kamirin-chan para hicherles el día!**

**Nah! yo solo quería decirles que... *se acerca a la cámara SE ME ACABO LA PASTA EN MI CASA! *se coloca a llorar* Jue horrible~ mi mamá me dijo que ya no había pasta y yo como: no~ *cara dramatica* El peor trauma de mi vida...**

**Pero bueno... ¡ahora al capitulo!**

**~:-Disclaimers-:~**

_**Hetalia no me pertenece, sino que le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, tambien conocido como Himaruya-sama.**_

_**~Si me pertenecieran, Solo habrían orgías con Prusia y Alemania de semes~**_

**Personajes que aparecen:**

_**Nikolai Popescu/Romania**_

_**Arthur Kirkland/Inglaterra**_

_**Lukas Bondevik/Noruega**_

_**Feliks Lukasewuiks/Polonia (O se... Polonia)**_

**¡corre el osom capitulo!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**v**

_**~:-Chapter 3-:~**_

-Nik... no te deprimas...- le dice el ingles a su amigo Rumano, mientras este esta sentado en una esquina con un aura totalmente deprimente-... Un año de celibato no es tan malo...

-¡pero si tu nunca has estado en uno!- exclama El rumano, mientras mira con el ceño fruncido a Arthur- ¡Tu ni siquiera puedes soportar una semana si hacerlo!

-Eso es verdad- le da la razón el Noruego al Rumano, haciendo que el ingles se sonroje

-¡más encima tiene de donde escoger el con quien lo hace!- dice Nikolai- Puede que un día lo haga con Francia y con otro con América...

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- exclama sonrojado como un tomate, el ingles- ¡YO NUNCA LO HARÍA CON EL BASTARDO DEL VINO O CON EL MALA AGRADECIDO COME-HAMBURGUESAS!

-Si, claro~- exclaman el Noruego y el Rumano al unisono- como no~

-**Shu-shut up** (¡cállense!)- dice el ojiverde, o sea, Arthur- Pero... ¿a que se refería con un ''pequeño aumento de feromonas''?

-¡Yo que se!- exclama Nikolai, exaltado- ¡los mayores investigadores biológicos han sido de tu país!

-Se refiere que Nikolai va a ser completamente irresistible para cualquier ser del sexo opuesto, es eso- explica Lukas seriamente

- O sea... ¿todo el mundo me va a querer violar?- pregunta asustado el Rumano

-Pues me temo que si...- Dice Lukas-

-Hm...- murmuran los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras piensan en una solución

-¿Y si hacemos una lista sobre los presuntos ''violadores''?- dice Nikolai, levantando su dedo indice- Así tendría como la idea sobre a quien me tengo que alejar

-**Good Idea** (buena idea)!- exclama Arthur, mientras busca lápiz y papel- Ok... ¿con quien empezamos?- pregunta este, mientras mira a sus dos amigos

-FRANCIA- exclaman los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras lo escriben en grande y con letras rojas

-No es por nada, Arthy, pero tu novio si que le tiene ganas al todo el mundo- dice Nikolai, mirando con sorna a Arthur

-primero... ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ARTHY! Segundo... ¡EL NO ES **MY BLOODLY BOYFRIEND **(mi maldito novio)!- le grita en cara el ingles, completamente enojado

-Bueno...- dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Nikolai, recibiendo un suave golpe en su cabeza por parte del Noruego- ¡Pero Lukas! ¿Por que me pegaste?

-Dejalo tranquilo- le dice sin emoción el Noruego, haciendo que el Rumano haga un puchero- Tambien hay que colocar a Bulgaria en la lista...

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿Pero por que?!- exclama Nikolai, mirando atónito a Lukas- ¡el es uno de mis mejores amigos!

-Lukas tiene razon- dice Arthur, dándole la razón a Lukas- Desde lejos se ve que Bulgaria te tiene ganas...

-¡ca-cállate!- exclama sonrojado el ojirrojo- ¡solo somos amigos!

-Si, y Arthur nunca le ha tenido ganas a America- dice Lukas, causando que el sonrojado sea el ingles

-¡Tu maldito bastardo!- dice Arthur mientras se lanza a golpear a Lukas, pero este solo lo esquiva, haciendo que el ingles se caiga de cara al piso- ...por que esto me pasa a mi...

-Por que tienes amigos muy raros, Arthur... por eso- dice Nikolai, mientras se agacha a la altura del ingles tirado en el suelo

Arthur, al levantar la vista, dirige sus verdosos orbes hacia cierta parte del cuerpo del Rumano que sobresalían de la ropa masculina que estaba usando. Arthur, sin despegar la vista de ''las toronjas'', le empieza a salir un pequeño hilo de baba por la boca, haciendo que Nikolai se diera cuenta hacia donde estaba mirando el británico.

-¡estúpido mirón!- exclama el Rumano para después pegarle la media cachetada al britanico

-¡N-No es mi culpa que mis ojos se dirigían a tus pechos, **For God** (por dios)! Soy hombre... los hombres no controlan sus impulsos...- murmura el britanico lo ultimo

-Creo que antes de hacer la lista... hay que encontrarle ropa adecuada a Nikaolai, Arthur- dice Lukas, acercandose los dos adultos

-¿Pero como lo haremos? Yo no pienso ir con ustedes a comprar bragas y brasieres- dice Rumanía mientras cruza los brazos

-Haber... Entonces dime alguna nación que sepa sobre ropa femenina- dice Lukas, mirando escéptico al Rumano

De inmediato, un foco se prendió encima de lastres naciones, haciéndose que un solo nombre aparezca en sus mentes

_Polonia_

* * *

**_~:-Mientras, en Varsovia/ Polonia-:~_**

-O sea, Liet, como que estoy como que totalmente en contra tuya- exclama un hombre de cabellos rubios muy lisos cortados hasta el mentón, orbes verdes y... estaba ocupando un vestido de mujer completamente rosado. Este estaba hablando por celular, mientras comía unas galletas de chocolate

-¡Pero Feliks! ¡Tiraste una bomba que tiño todo mi parlamento rosado!- exclama preocupada una voz desde el otro lado del celular

-Tipo, como que necesitaba un gran cambio... ¡el rosado lo cura todo, bebe!- exclama con una sonrisa Feliks, mientras se acaba su ultima galleta- Eh~ se me acabaron las galletas...- dice, pero escucha un pequeño pitido desde su celular- Espera Liet! como que alguien me esta llamando!

-¡Pero Feliks! ¡espe!- exclama ''Liet'', pero de inmediato es cortado por el polaco, para contesta su otra llamada- **Halo? mówiąc Polska, Rodzaj** (¿Hola? habla Polonia, tipo)

-**Hi Poland**... **I'm England**...- dice Arthur tranquilamente-

-Oh! **Anglia** (Inglaterra)! tanto tiempo en el que no hablamos, o sea, como que no nos vemos desde que te enseñe a cocinar esos mufins rosados- dice emocionado el Polaco, mientras el británico se sonroja

-¿Polonia te enseño a cocinar Muffins?- le pregunta Rumanía con una sonrisa a Inglaterra

-**Sh-Shut Up** (ca-cállate)!- exclama Inglaterra, mientras que Rumanía se coloca a reír- ¿Polonia? ¿Estas ahí?

-Obvio~ ¿sucede algo?- le pregunta Feliks, mientras se acerca una galleta a la boca

-Necesito tu ayuda... urgentemente- dice Arthur, mientras Lukas intenta abanicar a Nikolai, el cual estaba ahogándose por tanta risa que tuvo.

-¡Pues como que ahora voy, tipo- exclama Feliks, mientras toma las llaves de su casa- ¿tengo que llevar algo?

-NO... por ahora nada... **See you later** (nos vemos)

-**Bye** (adiós)!- exclama Feliks en su idioma, mientras sale de su hogar para dirigirse a la del ingles.

* * *

_**~:-Una hora después-:~**_

-¿Cuanto se va a demorar?- pregunta tranquilamente Noruega, mientras Rumanía se mueve de un lado a otro

-Estoy abu~rrido- exclama Rumanía, mientras se cruza de brazos mientras hace un puchero.

-Ya los sabemos, **Romania**- dice Arthur en un suspiro- Creo que ya debe de estar por lle- dice Inglaterra, pero un portazo lo hace callar

-¡Tipo, como que el cool Polonia a llevado para hacer más geniales sus vidas!- exclama el anteriormente nombrado.

Polonia estaba vestido con unos jeans rosados y un poleron morado, en el cual dice** ''i'm cool and you know it''**. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y estaba utilizando unos grandes lentes oscuros de marco rosado. Polonia, lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mirada a la joven que se encontraba haciendo un puchero.

-¿Y esta quien es?- pregunta Feliks, mientras se saca las gafas de una forma ''cool'' (o sea, se los saca, moviendo el cabello)

-¡¿como que ESTA, tu travestí sin estilo?!- exclama Rumanía, mientras se acerca al polaco, el cual solo miraba.

Al principio no lo pudo reconocer, pero al mirar sus orbes, se dio cuenta de todo

-Esperaesperaespera!- exclama Feliks, mientras mueve su cabeza- Solo conozco a dos personas poco cools que tienen ojos rojos... el idiota de Prusia (en alguna parte, alguien albino escupió su café)...y Rumanía...

-¡Tachan! no era tan difícil- exclama molesto Nikolai, mientras mira enojado a Feliks

-¡Pero Tipo, o sea, como que te paso!- exclama Feliks, mientras mira de arriba a abajo a Nikolai, el cual solo bufa molesto

-Creo que es mejor que te lo expliquemos...- dice Lukas, dando así, el comienzo de una larga (¿larga? fue como de dos minutos) explicación

* * *

**_~:-Después de la explicación-:~_**

-Tipo... como que esto es super col!- exclama Feliks, después de lo relatado por Lukas- ¿cuando empezamos?

-¿Nos ayudaras?- dice esperanzado Nikolai, mientras mira con admiración al polaco

-¡Pues, como que es obvio!- exclama Feliks, mientras le da un abrazo a Nikolai- Aunque seas la enemiga

-EL ENEMIGO- le recalca el Rumano

-Bueno... aunque te lleves mal con mi BFF... igual nos llevamos bien... después de vivir en la casa del loco*, todo el mundo se lleva bien... menos el estúpido Prusiano... es muy idiota para llevarse bien con alguien (en otra parte, a un prusiano le da un ataque)

-¡hey!- exclama Nikolai, un poco molesto- No trates así a mi primo*...-

-¡Oh! como que se me olvido, tipo!- exclama Feliks con una sonrisa- Muy bien~ Como que es obvio que los voy a ayudar, pero todo tiene un precio~

-Maldito idiota hijo de pu- exclama Arthur mirando con odio al polaco (el cual solo se miraba su pedicura en sus uñas), pero un golpe en su cabeza lo calla

-No digas nada, Arthur- dice Lukas- ¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Tipo, como que también quiero convertirme en mujer- exclama Feliks, mientras se cruza de brazos y en su cara aparezca una sonrisa ganadora

Después de esa declaración, hubo un silencio de un segundo y medio, para que después, Arthur y Nikolai gritaran como locos y Lukas solo se golpeara contra una pared.

_**~:-Fin chapter 9-:~**_

* * *

**Primero... *saca una pizarra* tengo que explicar lo siguiente:**

**1-**después de vivir en la casa del loco*: **Corresponde cuando Polonia y Rumnaia estaban bajo la influencia comunista soviética (URSS**)

**2- **No trates así a mi primo*...: **Había visto un Gif... o un stamp en DeviantArt, el cual decía que Rumanía y Prusia con Alemania, eran como ''primos''... me pareció interesante colocar esto**

**~Muajajaja~ ¿a que soy mala?... bueno... no lo soy, solo soy OSOM *saca su lentes de disco pogo y su varita de pollitos* ¡hora de los reviews~**

**Thenordic5forever96: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario osom! ¿Que Iggy y Noru lo/la van a cuidar? JA! sera mejor que ellos se mantengan alejados de nuestro vampirito~**

**Javierita-Hotaru-Minah: ¡Gracia por tu comentario! *sale humo* nanananan~ Y el gran grupo mágico sera el rey del mundo~ *saca un pañuelo* See... pobre Ruma-chan... El... no se lo merecía (tanto), pero ahí están Iggy y Noru para defender a nuestro sensualon Rumano (?)**

**Erzebeth K: ¡gracias por tu comentario Eso no se como se me ocurrió ... Es que Noru es tan asdfasd... y tenia que colocar algo así *se coloca un velo negro* Sip... un minuto de silencio para Nik...**

**Suguintolabruja: ¡gracias por tu comentario! Many many cosas han cambiado~ pero gracias por lo dicho! eso me alegra mucho~ ''Lo tuyo es mio y lo mio es mio'' es mi filosofía con mis amigas... y curiosamente no se quejan~ Haber... ¿alguien lee las instrucciones para hacer algo? ¿O los derechos de conpring? ah~ nadie lo hace, así que esta bien que no los lea~ Las hormonas mandan~ ¡también te mando saludos!**

***se saca sus lentes* ¡espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!**

**ah! también tengo que agregar algo... Quisiera agregar algo d e''amour'' al fic... pero no se con quien emparejar a Nikolai... Si quieren, manden sus parejas~**

**Se ****despide**

_**~:-Kamirin-chan-:~**_


	4. La vestimenta y otro problema más

**¡Hola mundito maravilloso que es osom por mi asombrosa persona! *aparece en un cojín magico volador* ¿que? Los cojines son mágicos y pueden volar... y no es que le haya robado a China su opio~**

**Bueno~ aquí viene otro osom capitulo, pero primero~ ¡a los disclaimers!**

**_''Hetalia no me pertenece, sino que a *se acerca* BATMAN, mejor conocido como Himaruya Hidekaz''_**

_**Personajes que aparecen:**_

_**Polonia como Feliks Lukasewuiks**_

_**Inglaterra como Arthur Kirkland**_

_**Noruega como Lukas Bondevik**_

_**Romania como Nikolai Popescu**_

_**Lituania como Toris Laurinatis (solo se nombra... por que no es tan asdfasdf)**_

* * *

**¡corre capitulo!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

_**~:-Chapter 4-:~**_

-Déjame ver si entendí...- empieza Arthur, mientras se cruza de brazos y piernas en el sillón que estaba sentado-

Todos en la sala estaban sentados mirando expectantes a Polonia, o mejor dicho, a Feliks. Este, solo se limaba las uñas y se las pintaba con esmalte transparente.

-Tipo, como que no es difícil entender lo que dijo- dice Feliks apreciando sus uñas y mirando de reojo al ingles- O sea, como te puede costas entender ¿Que eres? ¿Retardado mental?

-¡Maldito bastardo hijo de...¡- exclama Arthur lanzándose a golpear al polaco, por no ser que Lukas lo detuvo en el acto.

Lukas solo suelta un suspiro al tener en sus brazos al ingles, el cual forcejeaba para poder soltarse del agarre del noruego. Con disimulo, Lukas veía a Nikolai, el cual estaba totalmente callado sin molestar a nadie (cosa rara en el). Este solo miraba serio a Feliks.

-Tu solo...- murmura Nikolai mirando expectante al Polaco

-...solo quiero conquistar a Liet... solo eso- termina la frase el polaco con cierto toque de tristeza.

-¿Pero por que?- pregunta hora un más tranquilo Arthur, mientras se sienta en su sillón- Se nota desde lejos que el esta enamorado de ti

-Pues tipo, como que parece que esta enamorado de una puta Rusa...- Dice Polonia con enojo y tristeza en su voz

-Es de Bielorrusia- Interrumpe Rumanía a Polonia, haciendo que este solo chasque con su lengua

-**Rosja** (Rusia)... **Białoruś** (Belarus)... los dos son putos... igual quisieron ser uno con todos y se acostaron con más de la mitad del mundo- Dice Feliks.

- ¿De Belarus?- pregunta Noruega sin ninguna expresión, ignorando lo ultimo dicho por el Polaco- Conozco a Belarus... y digamos de que ella ni siquiera piensa en la existencia de el...

-Eso fue lo que le dije- dice Feliks- O sea, como que el me mando a la mierda y me dijo de que a el nunca le gustaron, le gustan o le gustaran los hombres... y o sea, como que eso me llego...- dice indicando su pecho- ...Me llego profundo... muy profundo...

-Pff!- Se rie el Rumano, apretando su estomago.

Rumanía recibió una cara de no entender por parte del ingles y del noruego, mientras que la cara del polaco solo se formo una sonrisa picara y se unió a la risa del Rumano

-¿Y tu de que te ríes, **Idiot** (idiota)?- le pregunta el ingles al rumano, el cual solo se sigue riendo junto al polaco

-Le llego PROFUNDO- dice el de ojos carmesí, mientras enfatiza su voz en el ''Profundo'' y se limpia una lagrimas de sus orbes.

Ante esto, el ingles solo reacciono a sonrojarse , dando a entender que entendió la indirecta.

-¡Maldito pervertido!- exclama Arthur sonrojado, mientras Feliks y Nikolai se ríen por la reacción del ingles

-Tus influencias francesas* me están empezando a dar miedo, Nik...- dice Noruega, mientras ve como Nikolai y Feliks son perseguidos por un totalmente enojado Arthur.

* * *

_**~:- Cinco Minutos Después-:~**_

-¿Ya se calmaron?- pregunta Lukas mirando a Arthur, Nikolai y Feliks.

Estos tenian la mirada gacha y un ''pequeño'' chichon en su cabeza, ya que Lukas les había hecho un pequeño ''cariño'' a los tres.

-Si...- exclaman los tres heridos, mientras sueltan un suspiro.

-Gracias Stalloen por golpearlos... ya te puedes ir- Dice tranquilamente el de mirada azulina, mientras dirige su mirada a un gran ser bípedo, de piel verde y mucho cabello.

El ser, el cual corresponde a ser un Ogro llamado Stollen (el cual significa Ogro en Noruego... un nombre muy imaginativo), solo dio un asentimiento y, como por arte de magia (en realidad... si fue magia), desapareció en un pequeño polvo verde.

Feliks, solo miro como si nada el polvo verde que desaparecía por la puerta de la casa de Arthur. Podría decirse que eso no lo impresiono para nada, ya que tanto Noruega como Inglaterra y Rumanía eran conocidos como **''The Magic trio''** o ''El trió mágico''. Hay que agradecer este apodo a Estados unidos, ya que el anterior no era muy bonito que digamos (el otro correspondía al ''los-inútiles-poco-asombrosos-que juegan-con-ramitas-y-comen-ojos-de-sapo'', dado por el BFT*)

-Volviendo al tema...- dice ahora Inglaterra, ya recuperado- Tu quieres ser una mujer para conquistar a Lituania ¿verdad?-

-¡Pues Obvio!- exclama el Polaco- Tipo, como que es la única forma para que mi Liet caiga en mis geniales y barnizadas manos~

-Olvidando lo ultimo- dice ahora Rumanía- ¿De verdad estas seguro de ser... lo que soy ahora? Digamos que tener dos toronjas en vez de mi escultural y plano pecho no es algo muy cómodo... Agregando que estos dos pervertidos- dice apuntando a Noruega y a Inglaterra- No las dejan de mirar cada vez que hago algún movimiento

-¡Que yo no las estoy mirando!- exclama de nuevo sonrojado Arthur-

-Admitiré que las veo... pero es por curiosidad... me imagino a Ice* con unas así... – dice el Noruego tranquilamente, recibiendo una cara de asco por lo ultimo dicho

-Tu con tu complejo de hermano...- dice Rumanía, un poco traumatizado por lo dicho-

-Olvidando eso...- Dice Inglaterra- Te preparo la poción... pero primero nos ayudas a buscarle ropa a Nikolai...

-Pff~ ¡pero si eso es fácil!- exclama Feliks- ¡Solo lo vamos a llevar al centro comercial y ta~da~!

-¡¿que?!- exclama Rumanía

-El problema es que...- agrega Noruega- ... Rumanía tendría que ir a comprar vestido de hombre... y la gente lo miraría raro...

-Oigan... yo también quiero opinar!- exclama el rumano, siendo ignorado por los demás

-¡Pero si eso no es problema!- dice Polonia- Tipo, Como que yo siempre voy a comprar vestido con mi mini falda rosada y mi polera Fucsia de ''My Little Pony'', O sea, como que las miradas raras ya no me afectan mucho-

-Esa información no la tenias que decir... - dice Rumanía con un ligero temblor

-Ok...- dice Inglaterra- Entonces... **Is it a deal?** (¿es un trato?)-

-¡O sea, como que si, tipo!- exclama emocionado Polonia.

-Pe-pero esperen...- empieza Rumanía- Yo no quiero ir a comprar ro-

-¡Pues Vamos!- exclama Polonia

Polonia rápidamente agarro de la polera a Rumanía y salio corriendo hacia la puerta, arrastrando a un asustado Rumano que se agarraba del suelo para no ir a comprar ropa. Después de unos minutos de lucha para que Rumanía soltara a Inglaterra, al cual el se había sujetado como si su vida dependiera de ello, Rumanía y Polonia se habían ido dejando solos a Noruega y a un todo rasguñado Inglaterra. Estos, se sentaron uno frente al otro, mientras un pequeño silencio comenzaba entre ambos

-¿De verdad? ¿En serio?- dice Inglaterra, terminando con el silencio

-¿Que?- dice Noruega

-¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor? ¿imaginarte a** Iceland** (Islandia) con pechos? **Really** (en serio)?- dice Inglaterra, muerto de risa

-¿Que quieres que dijera? ¿que ''te las miro porque me dan ganas de sacarte la ropa y hacer ****** y ******* con ellas''?- dice Noruega sin ningún pudor- Por favor...

-No me tenias que decir lo que pensabas en realidad...- Dice traumatizado el ingles- Ahora me traumas e mi puta existencia...

-¿No era que tanto USA como Francia lo habían hecho?- dice Noruega, levantando una ceja

-Ellos me destruyeron la vida cuando era el ''Imperio Británico''... Ahora tu... la de ''Inglaterra''- le responde el ojiverde un tanto molesto de recordar ciertos recuerdos... dolorosas

-Comos si fuera tanto...- dice Noruega, sin tomarle importancia a lo dicho por el ingles

-**Wait** (espera)...- dice Inglaterra- ¿Dijiste que...?

-Que le sacaría la ropa y- vuelve a repetir el noruego

-¡eso ya lo se!- le grita el oijiverde- me refiero a que... ¿te sentiste atraído a Nikolai?

-Pues... eso creo...- dice Noruega- hay que admitir que esta bien buena...

-Bueno... la verdad es que si- dice Inglaterra, para después abrir sopresivamente- **¡FUCK!**

-¿y ahora que te pasa?- pregunta el Noruego, mirando al ingles

-Dame rápido el libro- dice Inglaterra, pero este salto de inmediato a donde estaba el libro y empezó a buscar la pagina de la poción- fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck- exclama el ingles, hasta que encontró la pagina y empezó a leer lo que decía- Estamos jodidos... re-jodidos...

-¿Que pasa? ¿ahora no me digas que se va a morir?- dice Noruega con una sonrisa sarcastica

-Lee esto, Luk- dice el ingles, mientras le entrega el libro al nombrado

Lukas tomo el libro y empezó a leer sin ningún interés la poción. Pero cierta parte le llamo mucho la atención, haciendo que la empezara a releer miles de veces.

**_''Otra cosa que le sucederá al espécimen Rumano, es que su cuerpo recibirá una ''pequeña'' descarga de Feromonas femeninas_**

**_O sea... Se convertirá en una maquina irresistible para el sexo opuesto, por lo que se necesitara que alguien proteja la ''virginidad'' del Rumano''_**

-Osea... ¿todos querrán violar a Nikolai?- dice Noruega, creyéndose la gravedad del asunto

-Lo más probable es que si... **¡FUCK!**- dice Inglaterra totalmente exasperado

Los dos hombres, después del grito del ingles, se miraron y el Noruego, con solo una mirada, hizo que el ingles saliera del salón para volver después con una hoja y lápiz en mano.

* * *

**_~:-10 minutos después-:~_**

-Entonces... esta es la lista- dice Noruega, arremangándose las mangas de su camisa, mirando la lista hecha por los dos hombres

_''Lista de personas que lo más probable es que quieran violar a Rumania cundo lo vean transformado en mujer''_

_France (maldito violador)_

_Prussia (He's not awesome)_

_Spain (cofcofcoffuckingbastardcofcof)_

-¿No crees que es obvio el haberlos colocado?- dice Inglaterra, un tanto molesto por el lugar del francés en la lista

-Es más fácil hacerlo así- dice el noruego, levantando los hombros, dando señal de que eso le importa muy poco

_BFT (malditos bastardos)_

-Aun no entiendo porque los colocamos juntos...- dice Inglaterra

-Lo más probable es que primero lo intenten de forma solitaria, pero si a ninguno les resulta... lo intentaran en grupo- le explica el noruego, haciendo que el ingles suelte un suspiro

_Russia (...violador psicópata)_

_Bulgaria (mm... igual le tiene ganas)_

-Creo que esos serian todos...- dice Noruega-... ¿Por que no nos agregamos?

-Porque nuestra **mission**(misión) es **protect**(Proteger) Nikolai- dice Inglaterra, sirviéndose una taza de té-

-Pero si igual le tenemos ganas...- dice Noruega-

-¡Oh!** Shut up!**- le espeta el ingles al noruego, al cual solo suelta un suspiro.

Los dos se quedaron en un silencio, un tanto depresivo. Pero este duro solo un poco, ya que, al mismo tiempo, los celulares de Inglaterra como de Noruega sonaron. Los dos, con una mueca en su boca, miraron de quienes eran las llamadas, haciendo que un suspiro se apoderara de sus caras.

-Tengo que contestar- dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos, para luego pararse y dirigirse a distintas habitaciones

* * *

_**-.-Conversación de Noruega-:-**_

_-¿Que quieres, tarado?- pregunta inmediatamente el noruego, contesto la llamada que tenia_

_-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por que me tratas así, Norge?- exclama escandalosamente la voz al otro lado del celular_

_-Por eso es lo que tu eres, desgraciado- le responde, sin inmutarse por el inmenso grito que hizo el otro- ¿Para que llamas, Danmark?_

_-¡ah! Bueno... tenia que acordarte sobre que mañana todos nos juntaremos después de almuerzo... Sverige (Secia) invita todo- dice con voz más animada_

_-Ah- suelta el noruego- Ya bueno- dice el noruego cortando la llamada, ante los gritos de su ''amigo''_

_-Eh! Espe- exclama la otra voz, pero esta fue cortada al momento de cortar la llamada._

_El noruego, al cortar, soltó un suspiro y volvió a la habitación. Al entrar a la habitación, se encontró con un Arthur sentado y con la cabeza gacha._

_-¿Y a ti ahora que te pasa?- pregunta Noruega_

_-Tenemos un GRAN problema...- dice Arthur, mirando a los ojos al noruego_

* * *

_**-.-Antes, En la conversacion de Arthur-.-**_

-**What do you want, Alfred?**(¿que quieres, Alfred?)- pregunta un molesto ingles, recibiendo por respuesta una estruendosa risa, seguido de varios **''I'm The Hero''**

-Jajajajajajaja!- se ríe Alfred, o mejor conocido como la representación de Ame... digo! Los Estados unidos de América- Arthy! Como estas, dude?-

-¡que no me llames Arthy, estúpido!- exclama Arthur- ¿y a ti que te importa?-

-¡eh! ¿por que estas tan a la defensiva? Solo me estaba preocupando por ti, viejo- dice Estados Unidos, haciendo que varias venas de enojo aparecieran en la frente del ojiverde

-¡Que no soy viejo, **Bastard!**- exclama inglaterra-

-jajajajajaja!- se ríe el estadounidense- Solo quería avisarte sobre que la reunión de naciones empieza a las 15:30 Hrs. En Ginebra, Suiza-

-What?- dice Inglaterra extrañado- ¿que reunión?

-La que estuvimos planeando desde septiembre, dude- dice Alfred- De verdad, Arty, creo que la vejez te esta empezando a dar Alzheimer*-

-¡que no soy viejo, hijo de puta!- exclama enojado el ingles-, cortando al molesto estadounidense

Arthur al cortar, solo queda un un pequeño silencio, para después colocarse completamente pálido y empezar a temblar

-_''Oh...** shit**... ¿ahora que haremos? Pensaba que la reunión era en una semana más''_- piensa completamente asustado el ingles, mientras un miedo lo empieza a invadir.

* * *

_**~:-Presente-.~**_

-Ah... – dice Noruega-

-Yeah... estamos muertos...- suelta completamente estrezado Inglaterra

-Espera... ¿no lo sabias?- pregunta Noruega, extrañado de que a su amigo se le hubiera olvidado algo tan importante

-¿que? ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclama Arthur- ¡¿no me digas que tu lo sabias y no me lo dijiste?!

-pense que lo sabias.- le dice el Noruego

-¡Pues no lo sabia!- le grita en el oído el ingles, mientras su enojo incrementaba

-Creo que es mejor que empecemos a preparar la poción...- dice Noruega, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al salón ''mágico'' (el cual solo es una habitación con las ventanas tapadas) de Arthur

-Tienes razón... idiota- le responde Inglaterra, siguiendo al noruego

-Te escuche- le dice Lukas, desapareciendo los dos hacia la habitación.

* * *

**_~:-Unas horas más tarde-.~_**

-NO- le dice Noruega cruzándose de brazos

-**why**(por que)?- dice Inglaterra enojado- No le va a hacer mal... Y no es que me importa si le cae mal

-La ultima vez que comió de... eso- dice el noruego, apuntando a una masa negra con un aura verde y ojos- Estuvo en cama por cinco meses... y sin contar las semanas que estuvo en coma-

-¡pero piénsalo!- exclama Inglaterra- Si lo dejamos en coma, nadie la va a querer violar y no nos tendremos que preocupar-

-¿Como se lo explicarías a Bulgaria, Alemania y Prusia? O a Moldova?- le espeta el noruego, haciendo que la idea del ingles se vea como una estupidez

-Pues... – empieza a dudar el ingles- Le diremos que se hizo un viaje para buscarse a si mismo-

-jajajaa, que buena broma- dice el noruego, levantando una ceja

-Lo decía en serio- dice Inglaterra, causando que el noruego empieza a meditar si debería llamar a Stalloen apara que golpee al idiota del ingles

-NO- vuelve a demandar el noruego-

Antes de que el ingles pudiera rebatir la decisión de Lukas, la puerta fue salvajemente pateada por un completamente feliz y fabuloso Feliks, seguido de un pálido y muerto viviente Nikolai, el cual cargaba con todas las bolsas de compras que traían

-¡Hola mundo! ¡como que ya llegamos, tipo!- exclama Polonia, o Feliks, llegando todo feliz y dándole un beso en la mejilla al noruego y al Ingles (los cuales con expresiones de asco, se limpiaron la mejilla)

-Se demoraron...- dice el ingles, mirando su reloj de muñeca- ... cinco horas... ¡¿estas demente, Polonia?!

-O sea, como que no te enojes~- dice el polaco, sentándose y cruzando sus piernas- Solo hice un buen trabajo para poder encontrarle ropa BBB a Nikolai

-¿BBB?- pregunta el Noruego

-Bueno, Bonito y Barato- se explica el polaco-

-Oh... ¿y salio barato?- pregunta el noruego

-Fueron... 7.500 euros...- dice Rumanía, pálido como una hoja de papel nueva, mientras su alma sale de su cuerpo -... era todo el dinero que tenia en mi tarjeta... estoy endeudado... me muero...

-Oh... **God**...- exclama el ingles al ver como el rumano se desmayaba por tal gasto de dinero

-Nah~ no es para tanto!- exclama feliks- En su tarjeta solo habían 3.000, así que tuve que utilizar tu tarjeta, Arthy!

Al segundo después, Inglaterra también estaba tirado en el piso desmayado junto al rumano.

* * *

**_~:-Una hora después-.~_**

Después de una hora, intentando sacar de su depresión financiera a Rumanía y a Inglaterra y diciendo de que tanto Polonia como Noruega (este a duras penas) lo ayudarían a salir de su deuda, Los cuatro pudieron sentarse en el comedor del ingles para poder comer algo.

Todas las miradas estuvieron dirigidas al Rumano, haciendo que este estubiera todo el rato nervioso. ¿Quien no lo estaría?. Bueno, esas miradas solo podían significar algo: Que Nikolai se probara su ropa que costo 7.500 euros.

Polonia, como tiene el poder del convencimiento, pudo hacer que el rumano se colocara solo la ropa que utilizaría para la reunión.

Al ya estar vestido Rumanía, este salio ''desfilando'' (O sea, salio con la cara totalmente roja y maldiciendo a Hungría (?). En si, el traje de Rumanía era una versión femenina de su traje que siempre usaba, a excepción de que debajo de su abrigo, utilizaba un vestido color crema. Además, en vez de usar su típico sombrero de copa, ahora utiliza uno redondo con sus típicas cintas en el. Noruega e Inglaterra, al verlo, solo asintieron conformes (Noruega) y reclamaron por el costo de eso (Inglaterra)

-O sea, como que yo igual me tenia que comprar ropa para cuando luzca mi nueva figura, tipo- le explica tranquilamente el Polaco, haciendo que el Ingles se replantee si fue bueno ayudar al rubio de ojos verdes en la segunda guerra mundial.

-Pensaba que lo ibas a vestir más rosado...- piensa Noruega, mirando sin para al Rumano, que solo se intenta bajar más el vestido-

-'y tu crees que no le compre?- dice indignado Feliks- ¡Tipo, como que obvio que compre! Pero eso solo lo verán al momento de arrancarle la ropa- al decir esto, le guiña el ojo tanto al Noruego (el cual ahora se sonroja profundamente) y al Ingles, que estaba a punto de pedirle a Noruega que le preste su troll.

Después de mostrar esto, todos acordaron de que ya era hora de acostarse, ya que el día siguiente iba a ser un día sumamente difícil y pesado. Al momento en que Polonia se fuera a su habitación (nunca Inglaterra lo invito), Rumanía hizo lo mismo. Al irse, cierta mirada azulina siguió el cuerpo del rumano, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el ingles.

-_''Esto... va a ser muy difícil...''_- piensa para si mismo el ingles, despidiéndose de Noruego

**_~:-Fin Chapter 4-:~_**

* * *

**Muy bien... ahora me disculpo por toda la tardanza que tuve .. de verdad lo siento... ¡PERO TODO ES CULPA DE LA PUTA IMAGINACIÓN! Ahora recién se digna a aparecer... la muy bastarda...**

**Explicaciones~:**

**Las influencias Francesas en Rumanía: Francia, en la mitad del siglo XIX, mando colonos a Rumania, por un lado, el interés rumano en ****emanciparse **de las influencias culturales procedentes del este y, por el otro, el deseo político de Francia de ganar un aliado en una zona donde Inglaterra despuntaba por su interés sobre Turquía. La **solidaridad **entre Rumanía y Francia se estableció así y se prolongó durante todo un siglo, superando incluso la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando ambas naciones formaron parte de alianzas enfrentadas.  


**BFT: Bad Friends Trio**

**Ice*: Islandia o Iceland**

**Alzheimer*****: enfermedad en que pierdes la memoria**

**Bueno****~ a responder Reviews~:**

**-Erzebet K: ¿Bulgaria? Pues... *saca una hoja* Un punto para Bulgaria? Bien... ¡¿que Polonia es que?! nononononono... el es cool... no idiota... el idiota es el ruso psicópata~ (kolkolkol~) Saludos!**

**-Suguintolabruja: yay! vivan los reviews puntuales y los capítulos atrasados! *baila ''What does the Fox Say?''* El FrUk? nah~ de adonde? *ironía* Lo adoro :3! Aw~ nuestro Rumano, gracias a ciertas personas dejara de ser TAN inocenton~ Para ver eso tendrás que esperar a ver todo el conjunto que le compro en secreto jijijiji~ Creo que eso es medio obvio al ver como se viste Polonia... Mm... si quieres saberlo, métete al FanClub de Rumanía en deviantArt! Entonces... *saca su hoja* Uno por Inglaterra... Uno por Noruega (Kyaaaaa! lo amo *-*)... y dos para Bulgaria... Saludos igual!**

**-Guest (seas quien seas): ¡Y como los come! shalalalala~ Tipo, como que feliks le dará como que todo lo fabuloso al fic! saludos!**

**-TheNordic5Forever96: Aw~ de verdad? de verdad te ríes con este intento de fic? aw~ me alagas! Pues... *saca su hoja* llevamos tres puntos para Bulgaria... lo de las parejas no prometo nada, ok?**

**OK!1 haciendo recuento... por los votos para las parejas de Rumanía son:**

**Bulgaria: 3**

**Inglaterra: 1**

**Noruega: 1**

**Si quieren que su pareja favorita sea elegida, solo manden un Review! Ah! agregando lo siguiente... les haré una pregunta que espero que respondan en lo reviews... ¿les gustaría que apareciera Nyo!Hungria?**

**Pues Bien! nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!1 ciao~~**

_**Se despide**_

_**~:-Kamirin-chan-:~**_


End file.
